


Shitty days

by empressoffire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Gen, Learning Disabilities, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressoffire/pseuds/empressoffire
Summary: Jesse has a stereotypically bad Teenage Day Tm.





	Shitty days

“So, is there any particular reason you’re a burrito on the couch?” 

The pile of blankets containing a teenage boy shifted slightly, exposing one eye. It blinked, disappointed when it saw the question asker and went back under the covers. “I don’t need a reason.”

“True.” Gabriel took a seat on the opposite end of the couch. “But that doesn’t change the fact that you have one.” The blankets didn’t move. “Come on, kid. Tell me or don’t tell me. I don’t have all night.” 

The pile shifted, and sighed. “I’m gonna die alone.” 

“Kid…” 

The blankets sat straight up, and in the process slid down, revealing the teenaged boy underneath. He threw his hands out, gesturing wildly. “I’m dead serious Gabe! I’m gonna die alone! Don’t you laugh at me!” 

Gabe sighed, pressing a hand to his scarred face. “Alright, alright. Can you at least tell me what brought this on?”

Jesse slumped forward, arms crossed. “I mighta…” He mumbled, “Sorta…” He glanced up into the unimpressed face of his father. “I failed a test, alright?” 

“Did it ever occur to you that you failed the test because you have a learning disability?” Gabe asked, eyebrows raised, as Jesse stood up, pacing the length of the living room, blankets still draped around his shoulders. His flesh hand held the blankets up, curled on his collarbone like he was some sort of aging medieval king, while his prosthetic moved wildly back and forth through the air, punctuating his sentences. 

“Yes, it did, in fact, occur to me. And that’s just it, ain’t it? I’ve got this learning disability and I’m all gay and I’ve got this prosthetic arm and all this other stuff! I got all this shit, Gabe. Who is ever gonna love me with all that?” He stopped walking, letting his prosthetic fall to his side. 

Gabe stood up, pulling Jesse into his arms. “Kid, you know damn well that that’s bullshit. I could spend an hour going over all the reasons why it’s bullshit, up to and including the reason that you literally have two married fathers, so the gay thing is a definite no go. But you’re a smart kid, and you know that, don’t you?” 

“Yes.” Jesse mumbled into his father’s jacket. 

“So,” He continued. “Here’s what we’re going to do. We’re going to accept that this was a shitty awful day, and those days happen, okay?”   
“Okay.” 

“And then we’re going to go to McDonald’s and get ice cream. Because all shitty days should end in ice cream.” He squeezed Jesse once, for effect, and released him. “Get in the car.” 

Jesse picked up his cowboy hat from where it had fallen on the floor, placing it back onto his head. “And you’re gonna get a skor mcflurry and put the sundae nuts in it cause you’re weird?” 

“And I’m going to get a skor mcflurry and put the sundae nuts in it because I’m weird.” He agreed, grabbing his car keys off the side table. 

“And we’re gonna get Jack some apple pie?” Jesse asked, as they made their way out of the house. 

“And we’re going to get Jack some apple pie.” Gabe climbed into the car. “Buckle up.” 

Jesse did, looking out the window as they began to drive. “Thanks.” He muttered. “Love you.” 

“It’s no problem, kid. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first venture into overwatch fic and i'm also pretty out of shape writing canon characters in general so this is pretty nervewracking 
> 
> jesse's feelings are p strongly based on my days as a bi teenager with a bad learning disability and mental health issues and gabe's reaction is sort of based off my mother?
> 
> feel free to hit me up on tumblr where i'm never-an-agreeable-girl, where i repost a ton of shit and attempt to be my own representation re learning disabilities (please if you have any thoughts tell me i am so hungry for them)


End file.
